defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Operatie Barbarossa
thumb|300px|Operatie Barbarossa, het Duitse plan Operatie Barbarossa was de codenaam voor de Duitse aanval op de Sovjet-Unie op 22 juni 1941 gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De operatie was vernoemd naar Barbarossa, een keizer van het Heilige Roomse Rijk en leider van de kruistochten in de 12e eeuw. De operatie zelf duurde tot december 1941, maar de oorlog aan het Oostfront (Tweede Wereldoorlog) die ermee was ingeluid eindigde in mei 1945, toen de Duitsers zich overgaven. In het begin van de operatie boekten de Duitsers enorme terreinwinst en brachten grote verliezen toe aan het Rode Leger. In oktober liep het Duitse offensief echter vast in de modder. Achtergronden Beweegredenen Adolf Hitler had verschillende redenen voor de aanval. Op de eerste plaats vermoedde hij dat het Verenigd Koninkrijk zo hardnekkig standhield, omdat het hoopte op deelneming van de Sovjet-Unie aan de oorlog. Door die deelneming zelf te forceren, door meteen de Sovjet-Unie te vernietigen, zou hij het VK allicht tot vrede kunnen bewegen. Een tweede motief was zijn angst voor het snel groeiende militaire potentieel van het Rode Leger. Hitler was en bleef geneigd om de volle waarheid daarover te verdringen, maar hij besefte toch terdege dat het in 1942 voor een aanval te laat zou zijn. De meest fundamentele beweegreden was misschien wel dat Duitsland afgesneden was van olie en vele essentiële grondstoffen. Beter dan afhankelijk te zijn van Stalins aalmoezen (in de vorm van leveranties van graan en aardolie) kon Duitsland zich volgens hem het noodzakelijke Lebensraum door oorlog verschaffen. Dat sloot weer aan bij het volgende motief: oorlog was voor Hitler een doel op zich, en uitdrukking van de eeuwige strijd tussen de rassen, waarin de Germaanse Übermensch zich superieur mocht noemen, als hij zich eenmaal had losgemaakt van het zieke joods-christelijke ideaal van de naastenliefde. Als goede oefening in de gewenste hardheid werd het officiële oorlogsdoel de totale uitroeiing van het "joodse ras", de communisten en de volledige stedelijke bevolking (dit laatste door uithongering). Zo kon een ideale samenleving worden geschapen waarin een elite van Germaanse kolonisatoren heerste over een onderlaag van ongeletterde Slavische Untermenschen, en die minder verweekt en verburgerlijkt zou zijn, en vooral blijven, dan het Duitse moederland. De Duitse strategie De Duitse strategie was de eenvoud zelve. In een toepassing van de in mei 1940 min of meer bij toeval ontdekte tactiek van de Blitzkrieg zouden vier pantserlegers de sovjettroepen omsingelen. Na de vernietiging van de ingesloten troepen in de eerste weken, was het verder een kwestie van snel oprukken om het overigens weerloze land te bezetten. Hitler zelf gaf daarbij de prioriteit aan de flanken, waar de inneming van de wapenproductiecentra van Leningrad en Charkov het Rode Leger zou beroven van iedere mogelijkheid de oorlog voort te zetten. De generale staf gaf de voorkeur aan Moskou als hoofddoel: door het land zijn zenuwcentrum en centrale spoorwegknooppunt te ontnemen zouden de commandostructuur en bevoorrading worden lamgelegd. Maar men was in ieder geval toch van plan die zomer een lijn te bereiken die zou lopen van Archangelsk via Gorki tot Stalingrad. Voor die opmars had men een kleine vier maanden de tijd, want midden oktober zouden de dalende temperaturen het onverharde wegennet in onbegaanbare modderbanen veranderen: het water van de herfstregens zou niet meer verdampen. Een hopeloze taak Het bezetten van zo veel land was bijna onmogelijk, ook als er geen enkele tegenstand zou zijn geweest. In werkelijkheid zouden de Duitsers het grootste en zwaarst bewapende leger ter wereld op zijn pad vinden. Van de precieze sterkte en bewapening van dat leger wist Hitler heel weinig, en wat hij wist verkoos hij te negeren. Dat gold overigens voor de meeste Duitse generaals. Het Duitse bevel had als zwakte dat het geen goede spionagedienst bezat en dus ook geen complete informatie bezat over vijandelijke troepensterktes. Normaliter had men in die dagen voor een geslaagde aanval een numeriek overwicht over de gehele frontbreedte nodig van minimaal drie op één. Maar in dit geval was het de verdediger die een overwicht bezat: tweemaal zoveel manschappen, zesmaal zoveel tanks en artillerie. Daarbij begunstigde de geografie het defensief enorm: grote rivieren liepen dwars op de opmarsrichting, de wegen doorsneden enorme moerasbossen en waren dus eenvoudig af te grendelen. De sovjets hadden dus een voor de hand liggende strategie tot hun beschikking die een volkomen succes garandeerde: de tactiek toepassen van het vertragend gevecht in de diepte. De Duitsers zouden na twee maanden een eindeloze reeks grendelstellingen te hebben doorbroken, totaal door hun manschappen en munitie heen zijn. Halverwege Moskou had men ze dan kunnen opvegen. Oorzaken van het aanvankelijke Duitse succes De Sovjet-Unie lijkt de dans te ontspringen Het grote wonder van 1941 is dan ook niet dat de Sovjetunie standhield, maar dat de Duitsers nog zo ver kwamen. Al tijdens de oorlog kwam de Sovjetpropaganda met een verklaring hiervoor. Omdat het land zo bijzonder vredelievend was, had men de bewapening zeer laten verouderen en was men ook helemaal niet bedacht geweest op een oorlog. Hoewel deze voorstelling van zaken met alle bekende feiten in strijd is, kan men haar in veel huidige populaire verslagen van de oorlog nog regelmatig terugvinden (hoewel soms het woord "vredelievend" door "dwaas" wordt vervangen). De werkelijke verklaring is precies omgekeerd. Tot 1938 was het Rode Leger volledig gericht geweest op het voeren van een aanvalsoorlog door gemechaniseerde troepen. Toen kwam één van 's lands beste tactici, generaal Pavlov, terug uit de Spaanse Burgeroorlog met een verontrustende analyse. Tanks waren heel kwetsbaar gebleken voor antitankwapens. Ze moesten nauwer samenwerken met de infanterie. Tankeenheden moesten veel kleiner worden om ze hanteerbaar te houden. Er moest een nieuwe generatie van veel beter gepantserde tanks ontwikkeld worden. En zo geschiedde. Een snelle overwinning vergooid: de fatale omslag in de sovjettactiek En toen kwam mei 1940 en dat zette alles op z'n kop. Eensklaps werd duidelijk dat de oude lijn de juiste was geweest en Pavlov een reactionair. De Duitsers bewezen dat de Blitzkriegtactiek superieur was. De Fransen hadden verloren door te vertrouwen op een lineaire verdediging in zwaar versterkte opstellingen. Ze hadden hun pantserreserves veel te snel ingezet. Het Stavka (de sovjet generale staf) zou er voor waken die fouten te herhalen. De sovjettroepen werden opgesteld in mobiele onversterkte concentraties. Die moesten niet eens proberen de Duitse pantsereenheden tegen te houden. Integendeel, die zou men zo ver mogelijk laten oprukken, zodat ze zo kwetsbaar mogelijk zouden raken. De taak om ze dan door massale omsingelingsaanvallen te vernietigen, was toebedacht aan maar liefst 31 nieuw op te richten gemechaniseerde korpsen, ieder korps nog groter dan een heel Duits pantserleger. Omdat er nog lang niet genoeg nieuwe tanks waren geproduceerd, werden alle tanks weer bij de infanteriedivisies weggehaald. Deze pantserreserves werden diep in het territoir achter de hand gehouden, om pas ingezet te worden als de Duitse aanvalsdoelen duidelijk werden. De Sovjetstrategie Na de vernietiging van de Duitse pantserlegers zouden de mobiele Russische infanterielegers met ondersteuning van de gemechaniseerde korpsen de Duitse infanterielegers, kwetsbaar in hun opmars, terugwerpen. De linkerflank van het Rode Leger werd enorm versterkt om het zwaartepunt in de aanval te kunnen vormen. Na de vernietiging van de Duitse Legergroep Zuid, moest die linkerflank vanuit de Oekraïne een enorme omtrekkende beweging maken door Polen naar de Oostzee. Dit zou de opmaak zijn voor de vernietiging van de dan omsingelde Legergroepen Midden en Noord. Was zo de gehele Wehrmacht eenmaal verpletterd, kon de triomfantelijke bevrijding van de rest van Europa niet uitblijven. Een preventieve aanval? Eén van de grootste twistpunten op dit moment is de vraag of Stalin nu wel of niet een preventieve aanval had gepland - waarbij de Duitsers dan toevallig eerder toesloegen. Uit het bovenstaande zal duidelijk zijn geworden dat Stalin in ieder geval niet had gekozen voor een bescheiden en timide opstelling. Voor het bestaan van een concreet plan om de eerste klap te verkopen, zijn echter geen duidelijke bewijzen gevonden. Het lijkt erop dat de historici zich hebben laten misleiden door de keuze voor een actieve verdediging. Wat we wel zeker weten is dat Stalin hoopte dat de oorlog zou uitblijven - in ieder geval tot 1942 - en dat hij er alles aan gedaan had om een escalatie van een toevallig grensgevecht te voorkomen: het was de grenstroepen zelfs verboden om Duits vuur zonder uitdrukkelijk bevel daartoe te beantwoorden! Een preventieve aanval had bepaalde voordelen gehad: een schokeffect; verstoring en vertraging van de Duitse plannen; enorm munitieverbruik. Maar er zouden ook zeer grote nadelen geweest zijn: grote verliezen als men de Duitsers in versterkte stellingen aanviel; grote kwetsbaarheid voor een tegenaanval van hun pantsereenheden. Achteraf bezien zou natuurlijk bijna alles beter zijn geweest, dan wat er werkelijk te gebeuren stond. De catastrofe Al op 22 juni werd het duidelijk dat er voor het Rode Leger iets helemaal mis aan het gaan was. Inderdaad, de Duitse pantserdivisies rukten met verbluffende snelheid op. Zo snel zelfs dat de gemechaniseerde korpsen meestal achter de feiten, en de Duitse tanks, aanholden. In hun geforceerde opmars vielen de meeste eigen tanks óf door pech uit óf liepen zelf in een Duitse hinderlaag, in plaats van omgekeerd. Het voeren van een bewegingsoorlog tegen het best georganiseerde leger van de wereld bleek véél en véél te hoog gegrepen. Het Russische officierenkorps, vier jaar eerder al voor een groot deel uitgemoord door de Zuiveringen, was het ontwend om zelf het initiatief te nemen. Kleine afwijkingen van standaardsituaties leidden tot een enorme verwarring en een snelle ineenstorting van de verdediging. Daarbij kwam nog dat de bevelstructuur zeer bureaucratisch was en initiatieven door bevelhebbers in het veld altijd moesten worden overlegd over veel bevellagen naar de Stavka. De door de Duitse pantserspitsen afgesneden infanterielegers konden zonder tanks niet effectief aanvallen en zich zonder veldversterkingen niet verdedigen. Ze bleven passief op de Duitse initiatieven reageren totdat ze op den duur veranderd waren in een angstige horde vluchtelingen, waarvan sommigen zich snel overgaven, anderen in de oerbossen verdwenen, en velen dwars door de kleinere Duitse eenheden heen naar het oosten ontsnapten. Alleen Legergroep Zuid had moeite de weerstand van de enorme numerieke overmacht aan sovjettroepen en hun nieuwste tanks te overwinnen; Legergroep Noord stond na één maand 100 kilometer voor Leningrad; Legergroep Midden had toen Smolensk bereikt, en dus twee derde van de afstand naar Moskou al afgelegd. Duitsland heeft de oorlog verloren thumb|right|400px|De opmarsfases van het Duitse leger: duidelijk is te zien hoe de opmars vertraagt: het oranje gedeelte werd veroverd in de eerste twee weken; het groene in de laatste drie maanden. De achilleshiel De Duitse chef generale staf, generaal Franz Halder, schreef in zijn oorlogsdagboek: "Na twee weken al is de oorlog gewonnen". Twee weken later voegde hij er wrang aan toe: "Maar de vijand schijnt niet te weten dat hij verloren heeft...". Voor het slagen van de Duitse strategie was het essentieel dat na vijf weken iedere weerstand van betekenis was verdwenen. Na die tijd waren de troepen simpelweg door hun munitie en brandstof heen. Door een afwijkende spoorwijdte was het Russische spoorwegnet maar beperkt inzetbaar. Het zou vele maanden duren voordat de spoorbreedte aangepast was. Het Duitse vrachtwagenpark was ontoereikend en door het zware gebruik sleten de vrachtwagens even snel weg als ze geproduceerd konden worden. Men wist dit terdege, maar had welbewust het risico van een logistiek falen op de koop toe genomen. Men had zijn ogen helemaal gesloten voor het simpele feit dat men zonder brandstof hoe dan ook nooit de Wolga had kunnen bereiken, zelfs als er geen enkele Russische soldaat meer was komen opdagen. De feniks Stalin leek inderdaad maar niet te begrijpen dat hij al verslagen was. Nu wreekte zich de gebrekkige informatie die de Duitse inlichtingendiensten hadden verschaft. Wat men nu gedood of gevangen had, vormde maar een vijfde van de primaire mobilisatie van het Rode Leger: zes miljoen man. Daarnaast had men een getrainde reserve van 14 miljoen. Tussen 22 juni en 1 september werden daaruit 2,5 miljoen man opgeroepen. Voor de 44 maanden die de oorlog daarna nog zou duren, werd daar iedere maand gemiddeld bijna een half miljoen man aan toegevoegd. Voor hun verbaasde ogen zagen de Duitse generaals hun stafkaarten rood opbloeien. Het Russische spoorwegnet stiet in een razend tempo complete legers uit. Eind juli lag bij Smolensk en Kiev het hele front weer vol met verse divisies. Legergroep Zuid meldde niet meer op eigen kracht te kunnen oprukken. Legergroep Noord had hetzelfde verhaal: bij de moerassen van de Loega leek de weg naar Leningrad finaal geblokkeerd. De keuze Smolensk, op de weg naar Moskou, viel op 5 augustus. Staraja Russa, iets ten zuiden van het Ilmen Meer, werd op 6 augustus veroverd. Uman, halverwege Odessa en Kiev (beide nog in Russische handen), gaf zich op 8 augustus over. De Wehrmacht had nu de rest van de maand augustus nodig om de geslonken voorraden weer enigszins te kunnen aanvullen. Het Duitse opperbevel gebruikte die rustperiode om eens goed ruzie te maken over de verdere strategie. De oorspronkelijke streefdoelen waren nu natuurlijk onhaalbaar. Stalin deed een vredesaanbod, waarbij de Duitsers de veroverde gebieden mochten behouden. Voor Hitler was dat onacceptabel. Dit moest een strijd worden op leven en dood. In dat geval prefereerden de meeste Duitse generaals nog steeds een directe aanval op het hart van de vijand, Moskou. Hitler begreep echter dat dan de Russische wapenindustrie intact zou blijven. Het centrum moest de 3e pantsergroep (Hoth) afstaan om de aanval op Leningrad te ondersteunen. De 2e pantsergroep (Guderian) kreeg, tegen zijn zin, opdracht naar het zuiden op te rukken om de sovjetlegers rond Kiev te vernietigen. In september lukte hun dat ook. Hoewel het Rode Leger niet meer probeerde de Duitsers met hun eigen spel te verslaan, verdedigde het zich nog steeds niet in de diepte. Het was overgegaan op een traditionele lineaire verdediging. Dat leidde weliswaar tot grotere Duitse verliezen, maar ook tot een snelle ineenstorting als de Panzerdivisionen eenmaal waren doorgebroken. Toch bracht de uitschakeling van Leningrad en Charkov niet de verwachte analoge ineenstorting van de sovjetwapenproductie. Er was alleen een dipje. Een groot deel van de machines was op tijd gedemonteerd en vervolgens overgebracht naar nieuwe centra in de Oeral, zoals Jekaterinenburg, Nizjni Tagil en Tsjeljabinsk, die weldra iedere drie weken evenveel zouden produceren als Duitsland in heel 1940. Dit was maar een onderdeeltje van een systematische verwoesting van alle gebieden die werden opgegeven. Zou een andere keuze de Duitse overwinning hebben opgeleverd? Daarover kunnen we ons een oordeel vormen als we bekijken wat er in het echt gebeurde. Te laat Begin oktober verzamelden zich de meeste Duitse pantserdivisies voor Operatie Typhoon, de aanval op Moskou. Opnieuw werden de sovjetlegers omsingeld en vernietigd. De weg naar Moskou leek open. Dat was slechts een illusie: daar waren zich de volgende sovjetlegers al weer aan het formeren. Maar nog voor het tot een werkelijke strijd om de hoofdstad kon komen, viel de Duitse opmars stil. De vier maanden waren voorbij. De temperatuur daalde, de wegen veranderden in modderbanen. De aanvoer van munitie en andere noodzakelijke goederen viel stil. De tweede catastrofe Toen eind november de eerste vorst de wegen weer begaanbaar maakte, drongen de generaals er bij Hitler op aan het leger te laten terugvallen in veilige winterposities. Want terwijl de Russen zich via hun spoorwegnet op hun gemak hadden kunnen versterken, waren de Duitse troepen volledig uitgeput en vaak zonder brandstof, munitie of zelfs maar voedsel. Hitler echter riep op tot een "allerlaatste krachtsinspanning". Het is niet duidelijk wat die had moeten bereiken; men had Moskou misschien nét kunnen innemen, maar nooit kunnen behouden: dezelfde situatie waarin Napoleon verkeerde in 1812, en waarin de Duitsers zouden hebben verkeerd, indien zij een maand eerder aan hun opmars waren begonnen. (Zie:Veldtocht van Napoleon naar Rusland). Het oorspronkelijke strategische doel om het grootste verkeerskruispunt van Rusland in handen te krijgen schrompelde daarmee ineen tot een poging om zowel het Duitse moreel op te vijzelen als het moreel van het Rode Leger te ondermijnen. Dit laatste zou waarschijnlijk moeilijk te realiseren zijn geweest: Stalin zorgde er wel voor, dat zo weinig mogelijk mensen wisten van de vooruitgang die het Duitse leger boekte. Hoe het ook zij, de Duitse aanval liep rampzalig af. De Russen keken het nog drie weken aan terwijl de Duitsers naderbij kropen. Toen die binnen het bereik van hun nieuw opgerichte legers waren gekomen, viel de winter pas écht in. Bij temperaturen van ver onder nul vielen bijna alle Duitse artilleriestukken en tanks uit; hun troepen, niet voorzien van speciale winteruitrusting, begonnen op grote schaal aan bevriezingsverschijnselen te krijgen en ook het dodental liep op. Op dat moment sloeg het Rode Leger toe. Legergroep Midden werd teruggedreven, bijna omsingeld en kon ternauwernood de totale ondergang afwenden. Het verlies aan mankracht was zo groot dat de Wehrmacht zich daar nooit meer van zou herstellen. In totaal vielen in de gehele operatie Barbarossa tot en met operatie Tyfoon meer dan 830.000 Duitse doden en gewonden. Had Barbarossa anders kunnen verlopen? We hebben gezien dat, hoewel het Stavka strategische en tactische fouten maakte die de Duitse aanval de beste kans gaven op succes, de mislukking van Operatie Barbarossa toch vrijwel onvermijdelijk was. Het hele, slecht doordachte, avontuur was bij voorbaat tot mislukken gedoemd. Hoewel het moderne Duitse leger aanvankelijk grote successen boekte tegen het Sovjetleger, bleek dit ook het beslissende keerpunt in de oorlog, al zou die nog vier jaar duren. Het gebeuren heeft vaak de vraag opgeroepen of een andere opzet van de operatie, in geostrategisch doel of strategisch doel, toch niet tot een voor Duitsland meer bevredigende uitkomst had kunnen leiden. Betreffende het geostrategische doel wordt vaak gesteld dat als de inval het karakter had gehad van een bevrijdingsoorlog in plaats van een onderwerpingsoorlog, de Sovjetbevolking na de de eerste grote Duitse successen haar steun aan Stalins regime had onthouden, met een ineenstorting van de Sovjet-Unie als gevolg. Er bestaat echter geen overeenstemming over twee beslissende factoren: de kracht van Stalins controle over de Sovjetmaatschappij en de sterkte van de afkeer van de bevolking tegen Stalins bewind. In ieder geval was een rechtvaardige behandeling van de Sovjetvolkeren moeilijk verenigbaar met de nazi-ideologie: de hele oorlog veronderstelde al een politiek van onrechtvaardigheid. Op het punt van de strategie wordt vaak beweerd dat Hitlers grote fout bestond in het geven van de prioriteit aan de economische doelen in de Oekraïne. Dat bracht hem, niet beseffend dat de industrieën naar de Oeral geëvacueerd zouden worden, tot het bevel in september eerst de saillant van Kiev af te snijden, terwijl een onmiddellijke opmars naar het oosten Moskou nog voor de herfstregens zou hebben doen laten vallen. Men had hierop die stad tijdens de moddertijd kunnen versterken en in de winter behouden. Het bezit van het centrale spoorwegknooppunt in Ruslands hartland zou Duitsland dan in 1942 wellicht de eindoverwinning bezorgd hebben — en had hoe dan ook de Duitse strategische situatie aanzienlijk verbeterd. Deze gangbare interpretatie wordt echter ook betwist. Om te beginnen zou een eerdere opmars naar Moskou een enorme open flank geschapen hebben voor Legergroep Midden, die zeer kwetsbaar was voor een aanval door de Sovjetlegergroepen rond Kiev. Op de tweede plaats waren de grote successen in het begin van Operatie Tyfoon voor een belangrijk deel te danken aan de aanzienlijke verzwakking van de Sovjetlegers in de centrale sector die eind augustus en begin september onophoudelijk aanvallen uitgevoerd hadden op de Duitse flank van de opmars naar Kiev. Een derde punt is dat de verovering van Kiev een bredere uitgangsbasis opleverde voor de aanval op Moskou, die oorspronkelijk geografisch veel beperkter van opzet was geweest. Een laatste factor is dat de kritische situatie waarin alleen de herfstregens midden oktober Moskou nog konden redden, alleen ontstaan was doordat er op dat moment alle strategische reserves gebruikt waren om de fronten in het zuiden weer op te bouwen — die reserves zouden zonder een aanval op Kiev dus in september ter beschikking hebben gestaan om de hoofdstad te verdedigen.David Glantz, 2001, Before Stalingrad, p. 130-132 Nasleep Na het mislukken van Operatie Typhoon gaf Stalin bevel om de Duitsers Rusland uit te drijven. Daar was het Rode Leger niet toe in staat. Een geconcentreerd offensief tegen Legergroep Midden had wellicht diens volledige instorting kunnen veroorzaken. Nu kon de Wehrmacht zich consolideren in de eerste maanden van 1942. Inmiddels had Hitler de operationele bevelvoering aan het Oostfront op zich genomen. Zijn eerste bevel was het roemruchte "waar de Duitse soldaat staat, daar blijft hij staan." De succesvolle verdediging schreef hij weer volledig toe aan zijn eigen veldheersgenie. Dit zou het vervolg van de Duitse oorlogvoering volledig bepalen. In zijn functie van Oberbefehlshaber Ost maakte Hitler grote strategische fouten die leidden tot de nederlagen bij Stalingrad en Koersk. Eén van de belangrijkste gevechten van 1942 vond plaats om de stad Stalingrad waar de Sovjets in straatgevechten standhielden tegen de Duitse Panzers. Het Duitse Zesde Leger onder bevel van generaal Friedrich Paulus werd omsingeld en Hitler verbood een uitbraak en gaf de Luftwaffe de opdracht hen vanuit de lucht te bevoorraden. Uiteindelijk resulteerde dit op 31 januari 1943 in de overgave van de Duitse troepen. Een volgend keerpunt was de Slag om Koersk in juli 1943, waar de Duitsers voorgoed het strategisch initiatief verloren. Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis